An electronic component mounting line that produces a mounted board by mounting electronic components on the board is formed by coupling together a plurality of electronic component mounting devices which have different operational functions, such as a coating device that coats a board with a viscous material like paste or adhesive that is used to bond electronic components with the board or a component mounting device that loads electronic components on a coated board. These electronic component mounting devices are configured so that predetermined electronic component mounting operations are performed by the respective electronic component mounting devices, such as a component loading operation and a viscous material coating operation which are performed by operating heads provided in the respective electronic component mounting devices, such as a component mounting head and a coating head, on the board while the board is conveyed from an upstream position to a downstream position.
However, in recent years, with the development of the downsizing and multifunctionalization of electronic devices, mounted boards incorporated in the electronic devices become downsized and thin which requires high density and high precision mounting, and warp deformation of the boards becomes likely to occur. For example, on the surface of a board such as a resin board which is thin and lacks rigidity, there may be complicated warp deformation which is locally different.
Therefore, in a coating device which coats resin to bond electronic components to the surface of a board, because the coating height of the surface of the board and the coating nozzle varies with each of the operation sites due to the warp deformation of the board, normal quantity of coating and coating shape cannot be ensured, which is a cause of poor mounting in following procedures. Further, in a mounting device which loads a semiconductor package, when the semiconductor package is loaded on the board which just produces complicated warp deformation, a soldering bump may be not normally bonded to an electrode of the board by being soldered, poor conduction or poor bonding such as low bonding strength is likely to occur.
As a measure to prevent the trouble due to the warp deformation of the board as much as possible, a technique to correct the operation height at an operation position is known (for example, referring to patent document 1), in which a curved surface model is prepared that approximates the shape of the board with a mathematical formula beforehand from a height measurement result on a plurality of measurement sites set on the surface of the board, and the curved surface model is used when an operation is performed. In the example shown in the patent document 1, in case that a measurement site is located at a notch part, the influence of the increase and decrease of local displacement amount due to the discontinuity of the surface of the board on the assumption of the curved surface model can be prevented by setting additional measurement sites other than the normal measurement sites on the surface of the board.